Cultured mammalian cells will be fractionated under novel conditions using lyophilization and fractionation in dry form or in cold non-aqueous liquids. The purpose of the work is to isolate nuclei active in RNA synthesis, preserving within the nuclear fraction soluble material usually lost in conventional fractionation.